


Christmas Movie

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus loves A Christmas Story; Dean loves Seamus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Movie

**Title:** Christmas Movie  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Seamus loves A Christmas Story; Dean loves Seamus.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of Christmas movies  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 18. 

"Come on, Seamus, football is on. West Ham is playing," Dean whined.

"We have to watch my favourite Christmas movie." 

"No! I've watched that poor kid not get a gun for Christmas because he was going to shoot his eye out 15 times... at least. I hate that movie. I'm not watching it again."

"That's poor form. Ralphie really wants that gun. You jerk."

"It's a movie. Invested, much?" 

"It's the principle of the thing," Seamus said. 

Dean smirked. "Aw, have I made wittle Shamy sad?" 

"Bastard." 

Dean kissed him before he finished his word. "Fine, I'll watch the movie."


End file.
